First Date
by Iggity
Summary: Ron finally asks Hermione out on a date. RWHG. Slight fluff. Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


**A/N:** So, I was listening to some blink-182, and **First Date** came on 'cause I had my Dad's music on shuffle. I was spaced out enough that the words actually registered and it clicked: Ron and Hermione. So I wrote about what their first date might be like. It's kind of lame, but whatever. The park scene came to me when I was re-reading a couple of notes passed between me and Ellie, so credit goes to ... well ... Ellie, I suppose. And the 'no sex before marriage' bit, that can be credited to Hannah (for reasons I shall keep to myself) and to **HermioneGrangerTwin** (because she is the coolest into-80's-music chick I know. Cheyeah!). I kept listing to **First Date** by **blink-182**. The line 'I dread the thought of our very first kiss. A target that I'm probably gonna miss' reminded me _so much_ of Ron. I love it. Anyway, on with the story!

**First Date**

She was just drifting off to sleep when it happened, and it happened so suddenly that -- at first -- she thought it was a dream. She jolted back to conscious thought when a cracking sound was heard. Wondering what in Merlin's name was going on, Hermione grabbed her wand, slid into her slippers and padded over to her window. A pebble came soaring at it and Hermione jumped back a bit in shock.

'Hermione, are you there?'

Eyes wide, Hermione unlocked and opened her window, sticking her head out.

'Who's there?' she hissed into the dark.

A tall figure moved around and Hermione squinted a bit as the streetlight danced across the figure's face.

'Hey, Hermione,' Ron whispered.

Hermione sighed.

'Ron, what are you doing here?' she whispered.

'Can you come down? I need to talk to you,' said Ron.

Hermione let out another sigh.

'I'll be down in a minute,' she muttered. 'Stay there.'

She closed the window and grabbed her housecoat, throwing it on over her nightgown and heading down the stairs and out into the front yard. Ron grinned at her.

'Hey,' he said.

'Why are you here?' Hermione demanded. 'It's past midnight!'

Ron looked a little hurt, but managed a smile anyway.

'I missed you,' he said, running a hand up and down her arm.

Hermione suppressed a shiver as tingles exploded in her arm, shooting through her veins and spreading through her entire body.

_This must be the ultimate high_, she thought, trying not to show Ron the effect he had on her.

'I miss you too, but I'm not going to appear at The Burrow at midnight. Let alone throw pebbles at your window,' said Hermione.

_Even if pebbles being thrown at my window was the cutest thing anyone's ever done_.

Ron chuckled.

'I doubt you could throw that high,' he replied.

Hermione let out a laugh.

'I could always use my wand,' she said.

Ron winked at her.

'It wouldn't have the same effect,' he said gently. 'Anyway, what I'm really here for is ... well ...'

Ron trailed off and Hermione could see his ears turning a cute shade of red.

'Ron?' she asked, completely oblivious to what Ron wanted.

'I was thinking maybe we could ... you know ... get dinner sometime. Or maybe just spend some time together. Alone. In a park or something?' mumbled Ron.

Hermione felt her heart thud and she smiled.

'OK,' she said.

Ron looked at her.

'Seriously?' he asked.

Hermione nodded.

'Yeah,' she said. 'I ... I'd like that.'

Ron grinned.

'It's a date, then.'

Hermione smiled.

'I like the sound of that,' she said. 'A date it is, then.'  
-----------------------------------

'Hermione, he's here.'

Hermione looked around at her mother.

'How do I look?' she asked.

Mrs Granger chuckled.

'Like you,' she said. 'It's just Ron!'

Hermione let out a strangled sort of laugh.

'No, Mum,' she said. 'It's no longer 'just Ron'. In fact, it was _never_ 'just Ron'. He's always been ... _Ron_.'

Mrs Granger smiled at Hermione, who was now running her hands over her jeans, smoothing out the wrinkles that made her legs look like she had rolls.

'Dear, it'll be fine. You'll go out, enjoy yourselves, dance a bit, and head back to The Burrow, right? Or are you coming back here?' she asked.

Hermione waved her hands around her head.

'I've no idea. I forgot to straighten that part of the plan out. If we end up heading to The Burrow, I'll Floo you and let you know,' she said, now chewing on her bottom lip a bit.

'Nervous?'

'Oh, no, not at all,' said Hermione sarcastically.

Mrs Granger laughed a bit.

'Hermione, it'll be fine. Just act like yourself,' she said. 'Trust me.'

Hermione sighed and threw her arms around her mother.

'Why am I freaking out?' she mumbled.

'Because after years of waiting, Ron finally asked you out,' said Mrs Granger.

Hermione pulled away from her mother and sighed again.

'I suppose you're right. I'm just ... excited, I suppose,' she muttered.

'And for good reason. Now, let's go. Keep him waiting any longer and I get the feeling your father would intimidate Ron so much he'd hardly talk to you all evening,' said Mrs Granger.

Hermione gave a shaky laugh before grabbing her wand and stowing it in the inside pocket of her jean jacket before following her mother out of her bedroom. Ron was sitting on the sofa, chatting with Mr Granger, who was chuckling at something Ron had said.

'Ah, you're here!' said Mr Granger, standing.

Ron turned his head and Hermione gave him a small smile.

'Hi,' she almost whispered.

'Hi,' said Ron softly, smiling back. 'You ready?'

Hermione nodded.

'Yeah,' she said, her smile increasing as Ron stood and offered her his arm.

Hermione slipped her own arm through Ron's and he looked around at Mr Granger.

'When should we be back?' he asked.

'We're coming back here?' Hermione asked, tilting her head so she could see Ron.

Ron shrugged.

'I dunno,' he said. 'We never actually discussed that, did we?'

'We thought you were headed to The Burrow when you were finished,' said Mrs Granger.

Ron looked at her and nodded.

'That sounds fine. Harry wants to see you anyway,' he said, looking back at Hermione. 'And Ginny too. Well, everyone, really.'

Hermione laughed a bit.

'Harry's already there?' she asked.

Ron grinned.

'Couldn't stay away from Gin,' he replied.

Hermione grinned back, finally feeling a little relaxed.

'So ... shall we?' Ron asked.

Hermione nodded.

'I suppose,' she replied, still grinning.

Ron led her to the door and opened it, ushering her out first. Hermione giggled a bit and waved at her parents before walking out. Ron inclined his head toward the Grangers and closed the door. Hermione went to start walking, but Ron gripped her arm. She turned to him.

'You look great,' he said, his ears turning red.

Hermione blushed too.

'Thanks,' she whispered. 'So do you.'

Ron gave her a lop-sided grin and Hermione suddenly felt extremely giddy.

'So I was thinking we could go to dinner and then head to a park or something and discuss everything so we're not confused,' he said.

'Confused about what?' Hermione asked.

'Us.'

Hermione smiled.

'That sounds good,' she said. 'We walking there?'

Ron snorted.

'No,' he said, digging in the pocket of his black jeans. 'Dad taught me how to drive. I got my Muggle licence a couple weeks ago. We're driving.'

Hermione gaped at him.

'Driving? You?'

'Yeah. Why? What's so surprising about that?' Ron asked, finally finding the keys.

Hermione shook her head.

'Well, I just never thought you would bother getting a licence,' she said.

Ron grinned and slipped his hand into hers.

'C'mon. It's really nice. Shiny and clean!' he said.

Hermione giggled and followed Ron.  
------------------------------

Ron turned the car off and Hermione looked over at him, smiling.

'It's getting dark,' he said, looking out at the sky.

Hermione gave a breath of a laugh.

'Yeah,' she whispered. 'We should probably head to The Burrow.'

Ron shook his head.

'No. Not yet,' he said. 'We haven't been to the park yet.'

Hermione giggled a bit.

'OK,' she said. 'Then let's go to the park.'

Ron smiled and got out of the car. Before Hermione could even get her seatbelt off, though, Ron was on her side of the car, opening her door for her. She smiled at him and climbed out after removing the seatbelt.

'Have your wand?' he whispered.

Hermione nodded.

'Always,' she said.

Ron nodded.

'Good. C'mon,' he said, holding out his hand.

Hermione smiled and slid her hand into his proffered one. He gripped it and pulled her along, leading her through the playground and around sand castles and little children. They reached the trees and Ron turned to her.

'Do you know how to climb a tree?' he asked.

Hermione grinned.

'Yes,' she said. 'I used to do it all the time.'

Ron grinned back.

'Good. I need you to climb this tree. I'll be behind you and I'll need you to listen to everything I say, OK?' he asked.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

'All right,' she said slowly.

Ron bent down and made a step with his hands. Hermione set her foot in his hands and reached up to grab the first branch. With Ron's boost, Hermione managed to haul herself up and started to climb.

'Head to the left a bit.'

Hermione climbed to the left.

'Why are we taking weird directions through the tree?' she called down to Ron.

'Trust me,' he said.

Hermione sighed.

'Where to now?'

'Keep heading up. I'll let you know what to do next when we reach the point,' said Ron.

Hermione nodded and kept climbing. Ron told her the next directions and soon, the two of them were sitting so close to the top of the tree that Hermione could see into the field across the way.

'Wow,' she breathed.

Ron grinned.

'Yeah,' he murmured.

'It's beautiful,' she said, scanning the field.

'Yeah,' said Ron, looking at Hermione. 'You are.'

She turned her head and looked at him, blushing a little as she realized what he said.

'This feels so ... normal,' she said.

Ron nodded.

'Yeah,' he said. 'It really does.'

'Like we're supposed to be doing it,' said Hermione.

'Yeah,' said Ron.

Hermione smiled and looked back at the field. It was on fire.

'Ron!' she exclaimed. 'Ron, we have to stop it! Put it out! Someone could get hurt!'

Ron chuckled.

'Look closely,' he murmured.

Hermione frowned at him and squinted a bit at the field.

_Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?_

'Oh, Ron,' she breathed, turning back to him.

Hermione flicked her wand at the letters.

'What are you doing?' Ron asked.

'Now you look,' she said.

Ron looked over.

_Yes._

He grinned at her.

'Seriously?' he asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded. Ron lent closer and Hermione's insides gave a jolt as she closed the distance.

'Ow!'

Ron pulled back quickly.

'Sorry,' he mumbled. 'I never was good with aiming.'

Hermione gave a tiny laugh.

'Try again?' she asked.

Ron smiled.

'If you want,' he said.

'I do,' she whispered.

Ron lent forward again and this time their lips actually found each other. Hermione's eyes slipped closed and Ron's hand rested on the side of her neck, his fingers slightly tangled in her hair. The two pulled apart a few seconds later.

'I ... I dunno if this is too soon or if it'll make things uncomfortable, but I fell in love with you. Back in fourth year,' Ron whispered, playing a bit with the strands of hair on Hermione's face before tucking it back behind her ear gently. 'I just didn't realize it at the time.'

Hermione felt her eyes start to fill with tears. She sniffled a bit.

'I fell in love with you too,' she murmured, cupping his cheek in her hand.

Ron smiled at her and Hermione brought his head back to hers, kissing him again.

'We ... we need to head back. The Burrow. Mum'll be waiting to hear everything,' he murmured.

Hermione kissed him again.

'I know,' she whispered.

Ron let out a sigh and pulled Hermione closer, kissing her fiercely. Hermione gripped his hair and Ron ran his hands down to her hips, his thumbs running over her jeans. Hermione pulled back a bit when Ron's fingers crept under the hem of her shirt.

'Too fast,' she panted.

'Sorry,' Ron gasped, attempting to catch his breath.

Hermione swallowed and took a breath.

'Don't worry about it,' she said. 'I want to. But it's too soon.'

Ron nodded.

'We don't want to rush things,' he said.

Hermione smiled and kissed his nose.

'Exactly,' she whispered.

'I love you,' breathed Ron.

Hermione smiled.

'I love you too.'

'We should get to The Burrow.'

'Yes.'

Ron helped Hermione back down the tree and the two headed back to the car, hand in hand.  
---------------------------------------

'Hermione!'

Ginny came flying at Hermione, who tensed a bit so she wouldn't go crashing backwards when Ginny hit her. Hermione stumbled a bit when Ginny landed and Ron started chuckling.

'Hey, Gin,' Hermione managed to gasp out.

'I need to talk to you,' said Ginny, stepping away and starting to drag Hermione away.

'Wait,' said Hermione, looking back at Ron helplessly.

Ron grinned and motioned for her to go with Ginny, but Hermione shook Ginny off and walked back over to Ron.

'Go on, we can talk later,' he whispered.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I don't want to talk,' she whispered.

Ron gave her a soft smile and his hands went to her waist.

'What do you want, then?' he asked gently.

Hermione pulled his head down and kissed him lightly.

'Just this,' she murmured.

'Go on,' said Ron, leaning his forehead against hers. 'I'll be in my room when you're finished.'

Hermione smiled at him.

'OK,' she said. 'I'll be up soon.'

Hermione turned and walked back over to Ginny, blushing at the smirk Ginny shot her. They walked up the stairs in silence, and after kicking Harry out of Ginny's room, Hermione collapsed on the bed, a huge smiled on her face as she replayed the evening in her head.

'Well? What happened? How'd it go? What'd you do?'

Hermione's smiled turned to a grin and she looked up at Ginny.

'It was perfect,' she whispered. 'Perfect.'

Hermione recounted the whole evening for Ginny, and when she got to explaining the field on fire, Ginny squealed.

'I never knew Ron could be so sweet!' she exclaimed.

Hermione's face was hurting from grinning so much as she finished recounting for Ginny.

'And he kissed me.'

'And?'

'What?'

'What was it like?'

Hermione giggled.

'You know how you feel when you're flying?' she asked.

Ginny grinned.

'How would you know what it's like to fly? You hate brooms!'

'Have I never told you about my first year?'

'No!'

'I flew in first year. And I remember not exactly enjoying it, but it gave me a swoosh in my stomach, like I had butterflies flying around,' said Hermione. 'And that's what it felt it when he kissed me. And tingles just shot throughout my entire body. It was perfect.'

Ginny giggled.

'You are completely in love with him,' she said.

Hermione blushed.

'Yeah,' she said. 'I have been for a few years.'

'I figured,' said Ginny. 'Go to him. We've talked enough.'

Hermione hugged Ginny and dashed up the stairs and stood outside of Ron's room.

'So I kissed her,' came Ron's voice.

'Tongue?'

'Second time.'

'Cool.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and knocked. The door opened.

'Hi,' said Ron.

Hermione smiled at him.

'Hi,' she whispered.

Ron stepped aside and let Hermione into his room.

'Hey,' said Harry, grinning.

Hermione grinned back.

'Hey, Harry,' she said.

'And how was the date?' Harry asked, still grinning.

Hermione blushed a little, but kept grinning.

'Perfect,' she said.

'Really? Ron asked, turning her around.

Hermione smiled at him.

'Yeah,' she said.

'Better than anything you've done with Viktor?'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'You and your jealousy,' she whispered, lacing her arms around Ron's neck.

Ron pulled Hermione close.

'I'm still here,' said Harry.

Hermione blushed a little and tried to back away from Ron, but he held her closer.

'If you're uncomfortable, Harry, leave,' he said.

Ron then bent down and kissed Hermione, his arms tightening around her waist. Hermione pushed herself up onto her toes as her eyes slipped closed, letting her hands run into Ron's hair, pulling his head closer as his tongue sought permission to play. Hermione allowed him and felt (rather than heard) a growl come from Ron. She pulled back, breathless, and looked at him.

'Anything you do for me is a billion times better than _anything_ I could have done or did do with Viktor Krum,' panted Hermione. 'And when you kiss me, I lose track of everything. That didn't happen with Viktor.'

Ron looked rather pleased with himself and pulled Hermione's mouth back to his. Hermione gave a soft moan and Harry cleared his throat.

'I think I'll leave now that you two plan on shagging,' he said.

Hermione pulled away from Ron and looked at Harry.

'Who said anything about shagging?' she asked.

'No one,' said Harry. 'However, the way Ron's ravishing you right now seems to be my cue to leave, since he has plans that involve him giving you riding lessons.'

Hermione blushed, but looked Harry right in the eye.

'You should know by now that I don't plan on having sex before I'm married, let alone before I'm twenty,' she said.

Ron grinned.

'Maybe I could change your mind,' he said.

Hermione looked at him.

'You can try. I doubt it'll work, though,' she replied. 'I'm a tough nut to crack.'

Ron chuckled.

'I love you anyway,' he said.

Harry stopped dead.

'Whoa, hang on,' he said. He looked at Hermione. 'He finally told you?'

Hermione grinned stupidly.

'Yeah,' she said.

'Tell me you told him!' Harry exclaimed.

Hermione nodded.

'Of course I did, Harry,' she said, still grinning.

Ron looked around at Harry.

'You knew?' he shouted, grinning.

Harry laughed.

'It was obvious she did, mate. I guessed, she confirmed it. It just took you another few years to figure it out,' he said.

Ron laughed.

'Get out of here, Potter,' he said. 'I have to contaminate my girlfriend with my sexual ways.'

'You won't get far, Ronald,' said Hermione.

Ron grinned at her and the door closed as Harry shut it behind him. Ron picked Hermione up and she squealed a bit as he walked over to his bed and laid Hermione down, curling up beside her, leaning his forehead against hers. Hermione smiled lazily at him and Ron kissed her lightly.

'I was joking, you know,' said Ron. 'You want to wait, so we'll wait.'

Hermione sighed and shifted so she was closer to him.

'Thank you,' she murmured, closing her eyes and resting her head on his upper arm.

Ron brushed back some of her hair, kissed her forehead, and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

'I want to make this night last forever, though,' he whispered.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him.

'Why?' she asked gently.

Ron shrugged.

'Because it was perfect,' he replied.

Hermione smiled and kissed his nose.

'We don't have to worry about making this last forever, Ron,' she whispered, moving her head closer to his. 'We finally have each other and that's all we need.'

Ron kissed the top of her head.

'I suppose you're right,' he said gently.

Hermione turned her head up and smiled at Ron.

'Goodnight, Ron.'

**Fin**


End file.
